Field
The described embodiments relate to techniques for improving the communication quality of an electronic device.
Related Art
Many modern electronic devices include a networking subsystem that is used to wirelessly communicate with other electronic devices. For example, these electronic devices can include a networking subsystem with a cellular network interface (UMTS, LTE, etc.), a wireless local area network interface (e.g., a wireless network such as described in the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standard or Bluetooth™ from the Bluetooth Special Interest Group of Kirkland, Wash.), and/or another type of wireless interface.
In many wireless-communication protocols, electronic devices detect each other by regularly transmitting advertising data or packets (in the parlance of Bluetooth Low Energy (BTLE) technology) and scanning for the advertising data or packets from other electronic devices. For example, an electronic device may communicate such advertising packets using a communication protocol that is compatible with BTLE.
However, the communication of advertising packets in communication protocols such as BTLE is often limited by power constraints in portable electronic devices. In particular, under some regulations, BTLE is characterized as a distributed-frequency spread-spectrum (DFSS) communication protocol instead of a frequency-hopping spread-spectrum (FHSS) communication protocol because it often does not meet the minimum number of hopping channels and dwell time requirements of FHSS. This can degrade the performance of the communication with the other electronic devices, which can degrade the user experience.